Kunsangu Academy Episode One: Verinigt Stehen Wir
by Andrew Townsend
Summary: Gordo, Zach, and Chris thought when they enrolled into Kusangu Academy it was gonna be a breeze, until things started to change. Rated R for strong langauge, drug usage, and frequent acts of violence. Co-Starring the cast of Life Stories: Chronicles. Plea
1. Bayside NewsThe Beginning

Author's Note: I do not own any characters from Lizzie McGuire that were used in the making of this fan-fiction (except for Keith, Andrew, Michelle, and Zachary and a few others will use full name) so with all that said I hope you enjoy Kunsangu Academy Episode One: Verinigt Stehen Wir (United We Stand)

(Please R&R)

"So. What the fuck you expect. You knew she wouldn't even look your way." Chris McGathy

Said while lighting up a cigarette. "Besides she's Lizzie McGuire. She's only into two types of guys. Good looking blondes, or. Good looking blondes." he laughed taking a puff of his cigarette.

"I know but come on... She went out with David Gordon...

"But David Gordon was a special exception, he told her about his feelings, something you will never get a chance besides, It'll never work out." Chris said interrupting Zach's sentence.

"I guess so, and besides there's plenty of girls here. I'll just hook up with one of them." Zach said giving a loud laugh.

"Shut up here comes Gordo" Chris said taking another puff fro his cigarette. "So what's up Gordo." he said stepping in front of Gordo.

"Look, lemme alone, I don't feel like being bother with today." Gordo said shrugging Chris to the side.

"Hey!" Chris said grabbing Gordo's shoulder "Look, just because Lizzie and you ended your relationship doesn't mean you have to get all shitty on us.

"The hell should you care, what me and Lizzie do anyway, now move out of my way." Gordo said beginning to walk away.

"Look Damnit. We must stay as a pack, ever since 12th grade, you started to act all shifty on us. What's up with that?" Zach yelled getting Gordo to begin marching towards him, stopping in his face.

"Look, I didn't get shifty, you did. So don't accuse me of anything okay!." Gordo said pushing Zach

Hey guys, what's up?" a young female's said walking up behind Gordo.

"Michelle... I didn't expect to see you here." Gordo said turning around before being pushed by Zach.

As Gordo was about to turn around to hit Zach, Michelle grabbed his fist before he could land his punch. As more and more students began to gather around Gordo, Zach, Michelle, and Chris, Zach and Gordo was pressured to either fight or get ridiculed by the whole school. Seeing that this was a window of opportunity Zach, quickly launched to attack, but was quickly stopped by Chris who threw down his cigarette.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two!" Chris said as he pushed Zach behind him, and stepped in between Gordo and Zach. "We're suppose to be crew, petty fights like this is only stupid, not to mention that half of the student body is surrounding us, Gordo what were you gonna say to Lizzie if she walked up right now, and Zach I thought you had better sense than this.. We're not kids anymore got-Damnit we're in college, Zach and Gordo you're fucking seniors, grow the fuck up, now what ya'll gonna try to fight me too." Chris yelled in anger at the both of them

"Stop talking, we wanna see some action." one of the students said as the other started to walk away."

"Who the fuck said!" Chris said as he began to march over towards the students, only to see Miranda standing besides a very excited Keith."

"What.. You gonna fight me now?" Keith said laughing

"Yeah, Chris you really had the crow going.. In fact so going, there going away." Miranda said laughing."

"Fuck you, will some go over there and please tell emotional Gordo and Zach to stop their cat fights." Chris said laughing and pointing at Gordo and Zach.

"Now I know you guys are not over here getting ready to fight, look I know that Lizzie's got you two messed up in the head, but you gotta remember your purpose and you're saying Gordo in 11th grade 'United We Stand' ain't that what you told me and Andrew after we fought." Keith said walking towards the two.

"Yeah, I guess so.." Gordo said looking at Chris and Miranda laughing hysterically. "But it just I've been so tense these last 3 weeks since the reakup, I guess I just got over-angry." he continued

"So what is the big problem, then?" Miranda asked walking up.

"The hell should I know, look I'm sorry man... something just came over me." Zach said extending his hand towards Gordo

"You gonna shake his hand Gordo?" Miranda asked as Gordo stood there.

As Gordo shooke his hand, they knew this would affect their friendship, and even worse affect everyone else around them. As the third period bell began to ring, Gordo, Miranda, Keith, and Chris went their seperate ways.. not knowing what had happen mentally to Zach, as the tardy bell rung Zach sat on the bench right beside where the incident had happen, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello." a voice came out of the cell phone.

A few minutes had passed by without Zach saying anything. As the voice continue to ask who was it over and over again untill the phone hung up, Zach went to send a message to another phone.. Lizzie's phone...

That message read "It has started.."

A/N: Lizzie, and the introductions of Andrew and Terrance will be in the next chapter.. plus sorry if this was too long and/or boring it will get real interesting in the next chapter I promise! please R&R


	2. Limgules' Arc Part One

Author's Note: Thanks for the review .. This chapter will be more ineteresting then the first (and a little bit longer too). Also the rest of the LM cast will be introduced, also Andrew will be introduced, and this story will meld w lil' bit with 'Kunsnagu Academy: Side: B' (So read it if you aven't) But anyway please R&R and enjoy Chapter 2.

_Chapter 2: Limguies' Arc (Part One)_

"So... I see that he hasn't changed a bit." a young man said looking out of a watchtower.

"Young sir what are we to do about these three." An older man said walking towards the younger one, handing three pictures.

"What do think we'll do... kill them of course." The younger said laughing, and throwing down the pictures of the three.

As night approached the campus of Kunsangu Academy, Zach was still sitting on the bench. Apprently he was waiting for someone, as he continued to look at his cell phone, for what was now the 6th hour after the almost fight with David, he kept looking around in asense that someone was watching him. As his cell phone began to ring he flipped it over to see who was calling him. Seeing 'Kim Taylor' on the ID he simply hung up the phone and flipped it back over. After another hour passing back, and Zach began to yawn, he cell phone rang again. This time though he picked up the phone.

"Hello... Zachary here." he said in a serious tone.

"Hey, Zach where are you, I've been at the terminal for 2 hours now." a male voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Clovis.. what the hell are you doing at a terminal." Zach said taking a cigartte out of his pocket and lighting it.

"Got-Damnit Zach, that isn't the point, Sebastian could be dead right now, and your just lounging around." Clovis yelled

"Well tell me what's so got-damn important about me being where you are!' Zach asked angerly

"The fact of the matter is that bitch Faye, the one I cut that deal with, is going to go 'settle some business', as she called it, and Sebastian was goning to get Marques. so you know what that mean." Clovis said almost dropping the phone.

"Damn... it's 9:30.. hey Clovis I'll be at the terminal in 30 minutes can you hold yourself together untill I get there." Zach said standing up

"Hold myself together, the fuck are you talking..." Clovis said before Zach hung up the cell phone.

_West 37th Ave_

_10:37 P.M._

Approching the terminal, Zach parked his car across the street at a local coffee shop, knowing he was being watched, he made sure those watching him couldn't keep up on his trail. As he started to walk he seen a group of maybe four or five people walking out of a diner together, amybe 3 guys 2 females. Seeing that this maybe a easier robbery he pulled out his 9mm pistol and started to creep up behind him. As he got closer though, one of them reconized him.

"Hey, isn't that Zach over there?" One of the guys said pointing.

"Damnit.." Zach thought to himself as the group was now walking towards him.

"Hey Zach, what's up man." Another guy yelled as they got closer.

"Stand back!" Zach yelled as he fired a shot in the air. "If you're planning to jump me it ain't gonna happen. "he said pointing the gun towards the group.

"What the fuck.. it's us Zach.. you know your crew, hey put the gun down, it's me Keith." Keith said walking right up towards Zach's face. "You know I should hit you for firing a shot at me." he said lighting up the cigarette that was in his mouth. "Besides, why are you caring a gun man, we looked all over for you, but we couldn't find you... hey let's go home man." he continued as the other gathered around him.

"Man, fuck that.." Zach yelled pushing Keith away from him and taking out a small plastic bag.

"Is that.. Zach I know you're not doing that." Keith asked shocked as Zach took that white substance out on one of his fingers and began to sniff it."

"What happen to you man, first your almost fight with Gordo and now this." Chris said taking a phone out of his pocket."

"Put that down!" Zach yelled as fired a shot knocking the phone out of Chris's hand.

"Yeah, I though we were close." Gordo said

"Man fuck you, I know what your plans are.. you and that bitch is gonna set me up." Zach said pointing the gun at the group again. "Fuck this.. I got some where to be." he said as he ran to his car, and pulling off in it.

Seeing this made the whole group worry, knowing that it was cocaine in the bag he had, they gave a quick prayer and sliently walked back to the SUV they drove in. As the night got later and later there was no sign of Zach anywhere, he didn't go tho the terminal, nor did he return to the campus. As classes wnet on the next morning, Keith sent out an emergency alert to the one person who if all else failed, he know he had called. Seeing that it was lunch time at the school, Keith and Chris went to a McDonald's, while Gordo and Miranda ate at the school... it was there they seen an unfamilar face.

"May I join you?" A voice carry a bag said as he walked to the table

"Sure Keith..." Miranda stopped after noticing this wasn't Keith. "Who are you?"

"My name is Andrew Kingston.. a transfer here from UCLA, I'm majoring in Biology." Andrew said sitting down at the table.

"What did your mom pack your lunch?" Gordo said giving a sarcastic laugh.

"I'll tak your sarcastism but no." Andrew said unwrapping the bag reavling a eight part gun. "This is an Alpha Z prototype Jericho 12mm hadngun, quite expensive also built by myself. "he said putting the parts together. "So I see that you are David Gordo, and Miranda Sanchez right? he asked putting the parts together.

"How did you know our names?" they asked together.

"Well I'm here to kill you." he said looking up giving a smile.

"What!" Gordo said jumping from the table.

"Don't worry, I just need some information from you I wasn't going to kill you unless I had to so please sit down." Andrew said giving a light laugh.

"What kind of information?" Miranda asked in a serious tone.

"Well I ned you to identify these three people." he said throwing three pictures of Keith, Chris and Zach on the table.

"Why should we tell you?" Gordo asked sitting down.

"Well one I have this nice gun in my hand, and two because I asked... I don't want to kill you I want to be your friend the reason why I need this information is becuase they third person (Zach) is plotting to kill these two and you two, and I must finish him off and then cast judgement against these two, and possibly your friend one Elizabeth McGuire." Andrew said finishing putting the gun together and loading the bullets before placing it back it in the bag, and handing Gordo a card. "Now if you see your friend Elizabeth or Zach, please give me a call. he continued as he walked away from the table.

"What could he want with Lizzie?" Gordo asked as he started to eat his lunch again.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we need to talk to Lizzie again." Miranda said drinking her soda.

"I tried calling her last night, but she wasn't at her apartment, wait didn't she go to UCLA?" Gordo asked as he stopped eating.

"You don't mean?" Miranda asked before getting interupted by a familar voice.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Lizze said walking with Keith.

"Hey, Lizzie.. and Keith." they both said as they didn't even look at them.

"Hey.. what's wrong guys?" she asked as she sat down at the table.

"Nothing..." Gordo said as he continued to eat.

"You need to tell us what's going on... who is this Andrew Kingston?" Miranda asked angerly

"Wait did you just say Andrew Kingston? Keith asked as he sat besides Miranda

"Yeah he came with a gun you might add, and was asking about you, Chirs, Zach, and Lizzie." Miranda said placing her fork down.

"Lizzie... but his beef is with us." Keith said giving Miranda a concerend look. "He should have nothing to say with you three." he continued

"Well he did, infact he said was he was here to kill us." Gordo said drooping his spoon."

"I mean, I knew him from UCLA, and he was in a couple of my classes, but other that I know nothing about him.. oh yeah by the way have you guys seen Zach?" she asked not receving an answer for a few minutes

"Liz, I don't think you would want to see Zach right now." Keith said breaking the slience.

"Why?" Lizzie asked looking at Miranda

"Because he was dope up on cocaine.. that's why." Miranda repiled with an angry tone.

_"Excuse me are you Mr. Keith Youngston?" a voice asked walking up behind the table_

_"Yeah who wants to know?" Keith asked turning around._

A/N: Who is that, well stick around for Chapter 3, and part two of Limgules' Arc. Please R&R and thanks for reading .


	3. Limgules' Arc Part Two

Author's Note: Thanks for the review, and welcome to part two of Limgules' Arc.. this chapter will sense of the whole story in

case people, didn't get the first two chapter, this will also wrap up Limgules' Arc.. So as always please read and review..

"My name is Takahito Mizumi, I'm a law professor here at Kunsangu Academy, I came here to ask for your assistance." he said placing a large briefcase on the table.

"What kind of assistance?" Keith said grabbing the briefcase, and opening it." "Well... for this kind of money, I figure it'll be illegal assistance I'll be giving you." Keith said closing the briefcase, and taking a cigarette out of pocket.

"No, infact this is all to legal, I need you bodyguard my son, you see he is going to be assisinated next Saturday at the Crimson Pavillion." Takahito said giving Keith a lighter.

"So I see.. so how would you know all of this?" Miranda asked standing up.

"Good question, you see I aquaired that peice of information from some drug addict, I think the name was Zachary Gromain, quite easy to get infact I didn't even hav to try my hardest." Takahito said giving a light laugh, which made Lizzie give a concern look.

"What do you mean drug addict?" Lizzie asked angerly.

"What do you expect, from the moment Chris, Zach and Gordo stepped foot onto this campus he was a drug addict, did you know he had a crush on you?" he asked laughing. "In fact young Zachery has been in this assination plot as this time, he was gonna turn you back on you some time or another... why do you think he tried to fight you David Gordo." he continued.

"So do you also know who Andrew Kingston is?" Gordo asked handing him the card.

"So, I see that Andrew has made his way here..." Takahito said looking at the card. "No need to worry, young David, he has no chance of harming you two." he continued ripping up the card.

"So wait... you mean to tell me this wasn't some strange concedence, that this was all planned out?" Keith asked in a serious tone.

"Every bit of it, from the conversation him and Chris had, to him trying to shoot you that night.. all scripted by him and some other person.. the drug addication though a whole different story." Takahito said placing a 9mm. on the table. "So this is what I need you to do.. I need you to kill Zarach Gromain." he said as he walked away.

"So what are you gonna do Keith?" Miranda asked pushing the gun towards him.

"I don't know... I mean if he's trying to harm us then I have to do this.. but if he's just a pawn in this.. then.. I don't know. I need some time to think." Keith said placing the gun in his backpack. "Hey, I'm going back to my dorm.. before classes go on again.. I'll catch up with you guys later." he said grabbing and briefcase and walked towards the dorms.

"So... what are we gonna do untill then?" Miranda asked looking concerned at Gordo.

"Hey guys... I don't know what's going on here, but I've know Zach for 6 years now.. so I'm in on this to." Lizzie said taking her cell phone out of her purse. "He gave me a message a couple days ago, talking about it has started. I have no ideal what that means.. I'm worry you guys." she said giving a concerned look.

"Well whatever happens, Keith is gonna have our backs." Gordo said taking Lizzie's phone. "I got the same thing but it wasn't from Zach it was Juyi Mizumi, even though I have no idea who that is." he said giving Lizzie back her phone, and hearing the bell ring." Well, we should be getting back to class.. se ya later Lizzie. he continued as him, and Miranda walked away from the table.

As the class bell stopped and the outside lunch area was clear, Lizzie picked up her cell phone that was still sitting and decided to give Zach a call. As she slowly dialed the numbers she remembered all the bad things everbody had said about Zach when they were going to high school together, and how if she would've got accepted here maybe this wouldn't of happen, as she waited for an answer she took a small photo book that she always kept with her to remember everbody that she left when she accepted at UCLA. Noticing the answer machine was on on Zach's cell phone she hung up the cell phone and started to flip through the pags. As a full hour went by before she got a message telling her to return to school, she quickly got her things and raced back to her car.

As classes ended Keith, Miranda, Gordo, and Chris all met in the student parking lot. Walking by all the cars to notice something strange, they noticed Lizzie's car was still here, but no sign of Lizzie anywhere. As Keith crept around the car he noticed a small red light blinking around the middle of the both inside of out.

"Hey, Gordo.. you've got Lizzie number?" Keith asked stepping away from the car.

"Yeah, why?" Gordo asked reaching for cell phone.

"Call her and tell her she has a bomb underneath her car. Keith said as Gordo frantically dialed her number.

"No answer.." Gordo said as he hung up the phone.

"No answer.. well try again Gordo." Miranda said reachng for the car door, but quickly getting her hand snatched by Keith.

"You touch that door knob, and me you and about 75 of this school is gone." Keith said releasing her hand

"Somebody's trying to kill us... hey Keith you've got your J-VC Screwdriver with?" Chris asked laying underneath the car.

"Sure never leave the house without it." Keith said handing Chris the screwdriver. "Hey everybody stand back just in case something goes wrong." he said backing up from Chris.

"What could go wrong... and... there... got it." Chris said getting from underneath the car holding a small tub elike object, and giving it to Keith.

"C4... well, it seems like someone wanted her dead... as well as everything in a five mile radius." Keith said placing the deactivated bomb in his backpack. "Now the question is, where is she and why is her door unlocked?" Keith asked as he opened the door.

"Well search, for her keys." Gordo said as Keith sat in the drivers' seat.

"To do what.. drive?... as soon as this car is reported missing, and a cop see us in it.. well you smart you know what happens next." Keith said getting out of the car.

"Well, lets get the hell out of here before cops show." Chris said walking towards his motorcycle.

"Hey Chris.. meet me at the Artineary Buliding at 7 okay... see you guys later." Keith said as he walked towards his car.

"So I guess call you tonight Miranda.." Gordo said placing his cell phone back in his pocket.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked unlocking her car door, which was parked right beside Lizzie's.

"I don't know... I'll have to wait untill I get in contact with Keith later on tonight." Gordo said as he grabbed his keys.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow." Miranda said starting up her car.

As both Gordo and Miranda left campus, a strange man wearing a black and whit suit stood at parking observing their everymove. As the day turned into night a luminous feeling crept through Keith's head as he walked towards his apartment buliding. As rain pured down Chris watched out his window, 3 cars pulled into a parking lot of a store that was right across the street from his house, as he grabbed his bionoculars he observed the 3 cars stopping, and 2 men with black suits getting out of one.

"Do you have the package sir?" one of the guys asked the driver of the second car.

"Of course, she's safe and sound." The driver said lighting up a cigeratte.

"What did I do?" A young females voice asked from the back of the car.

"Young Elizabeth McGuire." The 1st man saidk getting into the car. "We;re not here to harm you, we just need your services right now." He said offering the driver a lighter.

"Me?' she asked

"Yes, you see.. we need you as bait for Mr. Keith Youngston." the driver said lighting his cigeratte.

As Chris zoomed in and noticed that wa Lizzie in the back seat, he rushed to the phone to call Keith. As he got to the phone he stopped himself to wonder if she was the reason for all this crazy stuff to happen. Calling Keith he realized that if they got invovled it could be another Highton Terrance event, something he didn't want to live through again. Hearing Keiht's answering machine was on he left a quick message, hung up the phone, and proceeded to go to sleep.

As the morning came, Chris, Gordo, and Miranda met in thier area of the parking lot, the first class bell rang and they were off to class. As the lunch bell rung and the school's stundent went either out into the town or ate the school provided lunch, Gordo met up with Chris which found Miranda sitting at the table _alone_. There was no sign of Keith anywhere.

"Hey guys." Miranda said as Gordo and Chris sat at the table.

"Hey Miranda." both of them replied as the both sat there lunches on the table. "Hey Miranda, have you heard from Keith?" Gordo asked and receiving a winced look from Chris.

"No, infact I was gonna ask you the same thing." Miranda said getting a book out of her bookbag.

"Umm.. guys... I know where Lizzie's at." Chris said giving a worried look. "Yesterday I sen three black cars stopping at a store, that's right across the street, and I looked with my binoculars, and I seen Lizzie in the back seat.. she looked worried.. but.." Chris said before stopping.

"Well, did you see anything else?" Gordo asked angerly.

"Well there was someone.. the driver looked like that Takahito guy." Chris said opening his soda.

"So you just sat there?" Miranda asked looking at Chris strangly.

"Well not actually I got the plates copied down on a peice of paper, and I also called Keith... I don't know why he didn't come to school today." Chris said giving the paper to Gordo, and receiveing a cold look from Gordo.

"If this is true, one of the car belong to Lizzie's mom.." Gordo said giving a cold look. "Her own mother couldn't have anything to do with her kidnapping.. could she?" Gordo asked before nearing falling to the ground because of the collison of some strange student.

"Your Chris McCray right?" the student said picking himself off of the ground.

"Yeah, why?" Chris repiled

"Well your pal, Keith Youngston.. he was shot this morning outside the Crimson Pavillion." the student said handing Chris a peice of paper."

"What?" Chris asked nearly jumping out of the chair. "How the hell would you know of this? he asked angerly

"Transfer from USC, I was at the pavillion when it happened, I was an old cell mate of his after the Highton Terrance event.. my name is Marcus Johnson." Marcus said extending his hand.

"So where is he now?" Miranda asked worried

"He's at Riverside right now.. but you couldn't possibly leave school, and go down that way now." Marcus said giving a light laugh.

"Why not?" she asked getting more worried

"Cops.. some nut went and blew up 3 black cars, I mean bodies everywhere.. the only surviver, is probably locked up somewhere.. cops show no mercy." he responded handing her a pocket radio

"Tha recieves cops transmission right?.. That surviver wouldn't happen to be blond haired would it?" Miranda asked turning on the radio.

"Naw, but the guy they did catch must have said something about her because there's a APP out for her right now, so she must be alive." Marcus said giving a light laugh

"I don't see nothing funny." Chris said stepping in Marcus' face.

"Hold up.. no need for fighting, we have to find Lizzie and Keith." Gordo said pushing both of them back.

"Well, I wonder how much Lizzie meant to you." Marcus said laughing

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chris said getting held back by Gordo

"Ah come on.. Lizzie McGuire is know all though Califronia college even here, David Gordo, Miranda Sanchez, Chris McCray, Keith Youngston, and finally Andrew Edwardson. "Marcus said lighting a cigarette. "Ya'll are famous, in the rumor board anyway." Marcus said taking a hit from the cigarette.

"Rumor Board?" Miranda asked still tuning the radio.

"Of course, even about you and Keith, which for one I know is false..." Marcus responded

"Her and Keith?" Gordo asked as Chris sat back down.

"I got something." Miranda said jumping up. "A blond hair college girl matching Lizzie's description was last seen in San Deigo... what is Lizzie doing in San Diego?" Miranda asked looking at Marcus strangly.

"San Diego?.. hmph SDSU, San Diego State Universty, Zachery's sister goes there.. she might be trying to get there, before Keith does.." Marcus said putting out his cigeratte after hearing the class bell.

"Look meet me at Woc Colisuem alright guys." Chris said walking to class..

Hearing all of that made each and everyone of them, execpt Marcus really worried. Keith who was in the hospital could only clinch his fist as he heard of Lizzie being wanted by the Pasadena Police. As Gordo walked with Miranda to her class, and not going to his he made his way to his car in the parking. Trying to avoid sercurity, and any professors who might know him, he dashed once he got the parking lot. Finally reaching his car he slowly started his car, and leaving the school grounds. As the school day ended, everyone got to their cars, and was looking strangly at each other as they didn't see Gordo's car anywherer. After Chris explained uhow Gordo, sent him a message that he would leave the school eariler to head back to his house to check on some information before they met at the Colisuem, everybody agreed on what time they would meet a proceeded to leave the school. As Marcus slowly up to the parking spot where the 3 cars was he gave a laugh and proceeded to call the phone of a Andrew Edwardson, and another person. Leaving messages on both of their cell phone he proceded to give a dark laugh before stepping into his car, and pulling off.

A/N: "Who was that second person he called?", "what part does Takahito have in this?", "and why in the hell is Lizzie in San Deigo?" Find out this and more in the thrilling finale of Kunsangu Academy Episode One: Verinigt Stehen Wir! Please R&R, Thank You


End file.
